Avengers Academy
by Fizz the Great
Summary: Peter is new to this school. Well, he wasn't sure whether he should call this place a school. First of all, his teacher is carrying a gun. Based off Avengers Academy the game where everybody is in high school while Coulson is stuck as teacher. :(
1. Chapter 1

Seating chart:

Peter Quill Bucky Barnes Tony Stark Steve Rogers

Stephen Strange Sam Wilson Clint Barton Scott Lang

Loki Thor Natasha Romanoff Hulk

Before he came to this school, he stayed at the Curtner Local High School. Until his teacher found him hanging upside down from the ceiling. He was called to attention after that, not by the NYPD but by secret governmental agencies. Avengers Academy, that was what the school was called. Private school, founded and built by SHIELD, some type of agency or something.

Now when he stepped into the classroom, he knew immediately something was wrong. To start with, there is a huge hammer on a student's desk and it seems to be fizzing with electricity. Then, he noticed the small things. The boy just in front of him have some highly advanced glove while the boy to his right was literally wearing a shield on his back. The student to his left had a full metal arm and for some strange reason one of the student's scarf is floating in the air. A green scepter, _why in the world does the school even allow scepter?!_ , was leaning on the posh-looking student's desk and he had the most scornful expression pasted on his face as he glared at the older long-haired blond to his right.

"Class, this is Peter Parker, he comes from Curtner High at District 7 of New York City, Peter, why not you go introduce yourself to the class?" Coulson motioned at the staring class below.

Peter glanced at the man briefly, hoping no signs of fear was showing before he spoke. "Hi… I'm Peter, and like what Mr. Coulson said, I come from NYC. I'm currently a freshman in high school-"

That earned a few eye rolls from the upper class men. A red-headed girl smirked at him and Peter looked away feeling his face grow hotter every second. "-and I like… to invent, I guess," this perked up the boy with the red glove.

"So, what did you do?" The boy said.

"So-sorry, what did I do?"

Scepter dude looked away and mumbled something that sounded weirdly like _midgardian(?)_.

"Yeah, I mean, everybody gets sent to this school for a reason," spiky haired boy said. "I'm Tony. And I got sent here because I caught my school on fire. Actually it wasn't entirely _my_ fault, its just if that beaker wasn't there the same time my suit exploded and knocked down the oil container-"

"Mr. Stark," Coulson interrupted, "that's enough. Why not all of us introduce ourselves to Peter? Please say your name and something about you. Let's start with…" he pointed to a student at the far left wearing a pair maroon AKG headphones around his neck, "this end of the room and then proceed,"

The boy looked up from his trinkets of pen parts and smiled. "Heeeey, my name is Peter too!" He beamed, "but its Quill. Peter Quill. I come from space and I have no idea how old I am but I am amazing,"

"Very," Tony rolled his eyes.

Quill ignored him. "You can call me Star-Lord. Everybody calls me Star-Lord,"

"No, we don't!" Another boy called up. He pointed at the scarf-boy with his arrow. "Except for Stephen,"

Stephen, or scarf-boy, scoffed and turned to face the wall as if looking at the wall was more interesting than watching his classmates.

"CLASS!" The young man was certainly looking worn out now, despite today being the fifth day of school. "Let Mr. Quill finish, please,"

Quill pouted. "I have a raccoon as a friend." He continued. "And a tree. And a very hot green girlfriend,"

"Dude, you don't have a girlfriend," the dark skinned boy said from behind.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, who made _you_ king over my life?" Quill turned, annoyance lacing his words. "Nobody, so shut up okay? Anyways, I'm done, nice to meet you but I'm leaving soon so who cares?"

"Uh, nice meeting you too?" Petter said hesitantly. He wasn't sure whether he should go shake his hand or just stand awkwardly in the room. He decided on the latter.

"Mr. Barnes?" Coulson prompted. The metal-armed boy was already fidgeting in his seat.

"Um… I'm Bucky Barnes," he paused as if uncertain whether his name is really Bucky Barnes. " And I got sent to this school because I was captured by HYDRA. And then SHIELD rescued me," he smiled sheepishly. "Sorry,"

"Nothing to apologize for," Coulson said curtly. "Next,"

"Tony Stark, genius billionaire playboy philanthropist, the best you can ask for. Your turn Steve," his introduction only lasted for five seconds but his ego spanned way longer than that.

"Hi Peter! Welcome to Avengers Academy, my name is Steve Rogers and I'm an enhanced soldier from the 1940s-50s. But I kind of got stuck in an ice block and now I'm here." Steve waved at him happily. "Bucky here is my friend. I love Bucky!"

Bucky looked like he could just slid down and disappear.

Coulson shifted from feet to feet and looked at the two boys awkwardly before continuing. "Um… Scott?"

No answer.

"Scott Lang? Its time to wake up,"

It was then until Peter finally found who Coulson was talking too. A boy wearing a gray hoodie, maybe 2-3 years older than him, had his head in his arms and appeared to be sleeping. By the time Coulson called his name for the third time with a comment from Tony how, _he always does that_ , Scott Lang finally woke up from his brief nap.

"W-what?"

"Scott, as I was explaining, this is our new student, Peter Parker. Please introduce yourself."

Scott blinked at Coulson and then stared at him. Peter looked down to avoid the boy's gaze.

"I'm… Scott," he said, "I'm a…student. I like to solve puzzles,"

Silence.

"Is that all, Mr. Lang?"

"Yea," Scott put his head down ready to go back to sleep. Coulson sighed. "Next,"

"Clint Barton. Professional archer. Excellent at knife-throwing and flying jets. Trainee agent," Clint said while taking a bite out of his apple. It was stuck on an arrow and Peter was pretty sure this student spends most of his time shooting apples off people's heads. The ice-breaker proceeded.

"Hi, I'm Sam Wilson," it was the boy who said Quill had no girlfriend, "I'm also Steve and Bucky's friend." He smiled at them, "but I wasn't frozen in an ice block like how they were." So far, Sam seemed to be the most normal student here. Sam glanced at scarf-boy who was still staring at the wall. The student made no attempt to turn around and face the class.

"Stephen?" Nothing. "Stephen, we need you to turn around and introduce yourself." Silence. And then,

"What use is it introducing myself when you guys have already called my name more than once?" Stephen said, arms crossed.

"Stephen."

Stephen sighed then turned around to glare at Tony. Tony held his gaze. Peter could literally sense the egos clashing between the two students. Finally, after a moment of stillness, Tony looked away to examine his metal glove.

"Stephen Strange, better than all of you," he blew stark white hair out of his face before continuing. "By the time I'm out of school I'll be an incredibly famous surgeon."

Coulson looked like he was mentally slapping his face. "Stephen," he tried, "for the second time, Director Fury has especially noted that you _will not_ become a surgeon when you graduate,"

"Try me," was Stephen's only reply.

"I'm already famous," Tony said.

"Next!" Coulson called.

The scepter boy sniffed. "I am Loki, of Asgard…" he began as if he was doing oral interpretation. "And I am burdened, with a glorious-"

"Cut down the drama and get to the point Loki," Coulson interrupted. He glanced at the clock. "I don't have all day,"

Loki's expression soured. "Fine," he leaned back. "I'm done,"

The long-haired blond sitting next to him smiled. "I am Thor Odinson!" He announced, "Loki is my brother!" He clapped the green-clad boy hard on the back.

Coulson smiled tightly. He nodded at the only girl in the room. The red-headed girl looked at him in confusion.

"не поймите?"

"Natasha, I perfectly know you are fluent in english."

The Russian girl rolled her eyes and then stared directly at him, giving him the small smirk. Peter felt his face growing red again.

"Natasha Romanoff," she said flipping her hair to one side. Just one motion sent Peter's heart thudding. "I'm a Russian spy, the youngest in fact. But I quit and joined SHIELD." She looked around, smiling, her eyes gleaming as if she was examining her prey.

"Hi, I'm Bruce Banner," The student said so softly, Peter could barely hear him. "And… I like science, I guess,"

"Yeah! Woohoo, science buddies!" Tony held a hand for a high-five. Bruce shook his head in embarrassment. He finally inched out of his seat to gently slap Tony's hand. Tony managed to keep on a smile despite how tense it was while Stephen and Loki were ducking their heads to hold in a laugh.

Coulson, the life-saver, was the first to recover. "Well, there you go, that's our homeroom class," he said. "There's a lot of other students, mostly agents, there's Class-X, enhanced students you can still check out."

"Its fine," he heard himself mutter.

Coulson smiled warmly at him. "Well then, why don't you go pick a seat?"

Suddenly, there was a ding coming from Quill as he pulled out some strange looking device screaming, "YES! YONDU IS HERE! GOODBYE SUCKERS SEE YOU IN SPACE!"

Before anybody manage to get a word out, Quill ran to the windows, flipped them open, and jumped out. A hovering spaceship was waiting in the school grounds and immediately sucked him up with a bright ray of light. In less than five seconds, the spaceship took off and disappeared into view.

The classroom was silent.

"Um, I guess you can take Quill's seat," Couslon said slowly. "He's probably not going to come back in a while."

Peter blinked at all that just unfolded in front of his eyes. Natasha acted like nothing happened and simply went to the windows to shut them again. Peter decided to take a seat before he fainted right on spot.

He decided that he's had enough of today. But that wasn't the end of it. Because pretty soon, Coulson started speaking again.

—

"Ok class, today, you will all be dismissed in six minutes to go to your respective classes. Please do not horse around in the hallway. Peter, if you have any questions, just go ask me,"

"So to fill up these 6 minutes, I'm going to reintroduce myself for the sake of the new student," Coulson started writing on the board. "I'm pretty sure all of you know my name, but just in case of teenage Alzheimer's, I'm writing my name down."

He scrawled the words, _AGENT PHIL COULSON,_ on the board.

"Just to be clear, my first name is not Agent," Coulson said pointedly, shooting a glance at Tony. "Nor am I the son of Coul,"

Behind him, Thor frowned.

There was a flash from Coulson's laptop and he frowned as he squinted at the screen. "Ah, class, there will be three more new students joining us tomorrow morning," Coulson announced. "Wanda, Pietro, and… T'Challa, oh I see. Well, that isn't…" Coulson fell into a pensive state. He looked up at Peter. "It says here that Wanda is also a freshman," he smiled his trademark smile and glanced up at the clock. "Ok, class dismissed,"

The bell rang on perfect cue.

"Stephen, Peter, please stay after class."

There were a few oohs and aahs. Stephen simply rolled his eyes.

Peter shrugged on his backpack and walked over to where Coulson was sitting with his laptop.

"Hi Peter. I just received an email that your parent is allowing you to stay at this school. Your roommate will be Wade Wilson. Because of Quill's unexpected department, we also have to move Stephen along with you. Wade was apparently kicked out by his roommate due to…" Coulson squinted at the screen, "…sexual harassment? Anyways, please obey curfew hours and stay in your room after 11 pm. If Wade is causing any of you tension, please report to me or Ms. Agent Maria Hills. Here is your schedule. We have put you in the classes to your appropriate levels. If there's anything you want to change in the schedule, please come see me. I'll always be in this room during the mornings of homeroom times. Stephen, your schedule has remained the same. You are all dismissed. Thank you,"

Coulson handed him a sheet of paper. "This contains everything you need to know about your stay at Avengers Academy. Any other questions, just find me,"

Stephen was already out the door. Peter quickly waved a goodbye at Coulson before running after his roommate.

"What's the room number?"

"Uh… 304, Dorm 2," Peter said.

Stephen sighed. "Come on, follow me this will be faster," he started moving his hands in a circle and to Peter's surprise the air in front of them began to spark. A ring of orange appeared revealing another hallway. Stephen simply stepped over it.

"Come on!" He called. Peter hesitantly followed, jumping over the ring and making sure none of the weird fire sparks touch his clothes.

"This should be it," Stephen stared up at the room reading 304. He knocked. A loud swear word answered him.

"Language!" Peter flinched then turned around to see the boy with the shield on his back walking past them.

A second passed. The door in front of them opened. A boy wearing some red mask popped up and flipped the bird at Steve before realizing they were standing there.

"So, you guys are my roommates?" Wade asked.

Stephen shrugged past him without a word. Peter glanced at him before offering a small smile at Wade. "Hi, I'm Peter," he held out a hand. The masked boy slapped it. "Gave you cancer!" He said. "Just kidding,"

Wade left the door and Peter pushed in. There were two bunk beds on either side of the room.

"I call the top left," Wade pointed. Stephen has already dropped his backpack at the bottom right.

"Uh, I guess I'll just take bottom left then," he said. He sat down to examine the room. Wade was doing something he didn't really want to know above him. Stephen started playing with the rings around his finger.

"Well, aren't we just a _family!_ " Wade popped his head back out again. Stephen turned to face the wall.

Peter sighed. This was going to be a long year.


	2. Chapter 2

He soon learned that Wade was diagnosed with cancer, but then joined some experiment to heal him. The experiment ruined his face making him, quote " _Dickface,_ " or something like, " _Avocado had sex with older avocado,"_ so now he has to wear the mask 14/7, because sleeping time doesn't count.

Stephen is a transfer student from the Kathmandu Sanctuary but since the sanctuary was attacked and half destroyed he was sent to Avengers Academy. He actually wanted to be a surgeon but Fury is afraid that he'll kill more than saving.

"I'm going to check out the nurse's office today," Stephen said, pulling on a pair of thick yellow gloves. "Tell Coulson I'm skipping lunch." He created a portal and disappeared.

Peter entered the room again to find Wade throwing knives at the poster of Beyonce. How did a poster of Beyonce get there in the first place, he had no idea. The next conversation kind of went somewhat like this:

"Where's Stephen?"

"Nurse,"

"Did he get impaled?"

"…What?"

Wade rolled his eyes. "Lunchtime," he said, jumping off from his bed. "I made pancakes. 972 in fact. Want some?"

"Er, no thanks, I think I'll just go to the cafeteria," Peter pointed to the door and quickly exited, not before snatching his card up. He looked back, making sure Wade wasn't following him when he crashed into someone.

"Whoa, hey, hey! Peter Parker, is that right?" The senior held out a hand. Peter shook it. "So, where…you going?"

"Lunch,"

Tony scowled. "People actually go to that place?"

Peter immediately reddened. "Um, so you guys don't go to lunch?"

"Don't worry about him, he just skips lunch because he feels like it," someone said, coming up from behind. "James Rhodes, defender of Tony's Wrath," he introduced.

"Hey!" Tony punched James Rhodes, defender of Tony's Wrath. "Shut it,"

Rhodes smirked. "Come on, I'll take you to the cafeteria,"

—

The cafeteria was like any other school cafeteria.

It had tables.

It was the first thing Peter noticed and was glad for once that this school wasn't absolutely crazy as he thinks. There were also far less people that he excepted. A few students sat here and there but the cafeteria wasn't completely filled like his previous school. It seemed a lot more empty.

An extremely loud table consisting a bunch of students with the letter X printed on their jumpers and jackets were situated near the middle. He soon found Steve, Sam, and Bucky, all sitting to the side, chatting animately.

"Hey!" James waved at the table. He scooted in with the table.

"Still trying to get Fury to transfer you to our class?" Sam smiled, clapping his back.

"Oh yea, I don't get why Fury so hesitant about it," James grinned back. "I mean, your class only has twelve students right?"

"Fifteen," Steve corrected. "Three more students are coming tomorrow,"

"What?!" James exclaimed. "That's so not fair,"

"Maybe you should try talking to Coulson,"

"Coulson? That super young teacher?"

"Yea, he's been our homeroom teacher for only 2 years."

"Hey, sit down," it was the boy with the metal arm that finally noticed him. He gestured to the seat across.

"Thanks." Peter stiffly sited himself and tried to act as natural as he can.

"Stop working yourself up," the boy said. "Its Peter right?"

"Yeah," and then, "So you are…"

"Bucky Barnes," the boy said, shifting in his seat. He was nervous too. "Um, can I see your schedule?"

Peter stared at him blankly for a split second before realizing what he meant. Quickly, he pulled out his folded piece of paper and handed it over to the boy across. Bucky unfolded it and turned it this way that.

"I have math with you after lunch," Bucky said, handing back his schedule. "We also have science and cardio training together. There isn't any other classes we have together after that. Sorry,"

"Its fine," Peter said.

…

"I think you might have the fitness section with the Clint and Scott. Maybe,"

"Oh, thanks."

…

"So, you like math and science?" Bucky said.

"Yeah, maybe,"

"Ok,"

They didn't really speak after that. Lunch ended in 15 minutes after Steve showed him around the cafeteria and Peter decided to choose a ham and cheese sandwich. At least it was better than eating 972 pancakes with Wade.

The bell rang like the old school type and it almost felt like he was back in his old school. Bucky, Sam, James and Steve, lead him to his next class.

"Geometry," James said sarcastically. "Nice,"

Peter wasn't surprised to find familiar faces. Clint was sited in the middle of the room, face down on the desk making horrible groaning sounds.

"Clint hates math," Sam whispered to him. "He dropped a grade,"

Steve rolled his eyes then walked over to comfort him. Peter found a seat at the corner and dropped his backpack. What truly surprised him, was when the bell rang the second time and Coulson walked in, suit perfectly ironed and dark brown hair smoothed down.

He surveyed the room. "A few familiar faces," he smiled. "Nice to see you, Peter,"

Peter returned the gestured timidly.

Coulson started drawing a triangle on the board and began to talk about something like the area of a triangle, SSS postulate, theorems, shapes, congruency, and so on. Promptly, Peter began to tune out. He was pretty sure most of these are review, but the droning of the air con and the quiet chatter outside the door was very peaceful. He tends to daydream in his old classes so this wasn't very different.

Fortunately, he wasn't the only one. Bucky was doodling something on his notebook while Sam stiffed a yawn. Clint appeared to be dead and James was toying with his pen. The only students that were playing attention was Steve, some other students he didn't know the name to, and occasionally Sam and Bucky.

The clock ticked agonizing on as Coulson continued on theorems and the similarity of triangles. By the time it was almost 11, James had all his pens taken apart in front of him and the doodle on Bucky's notebook has already become a full fire-breathing dragon.

"Ok class, your homework will be to do pages 21-22, questions 1 to 24, evens and page 24, questions 1 to 12," Coulson wrote on the whiteboard. Some students pulled out their notebooks to copy down the homework. Peter glanced at everybody before following in suite. James quickly got a random ink tube to scribble something on a sheet of paper while Bucky just added it to his massive work of art.

A sudden thought hit him whether Wade has finished his 972 pancakes. The bell rang.

 **Reviews and favorites and followes are all welcomed~**


End file.
